


The Barn

by DrOmega101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Married Couple, Omega!Merle, alpha!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Rick and Merle take a break from the horrors of the world.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Barn

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened...
> 
> part 5 of Kinktober 2020 - Barn sex (I know, I'm behind...oops)
> 
> A little background:
> 
> This is the start (or teaser perhaps?) of my new Rick/Merle ABO story. In this, Rick and Merle have been married for 15 years before the outbreak, and have two children Carl and Lucy. There's also Merle's oldest two children that Rick adopts (which will be introduced at the beginning of the series)
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this little ficlet! Thank you for reading!

He lets Rick push him up against the barn wall, the alpha wasting no time in working his pants and boxers off. He’s lifted up against the barn wall, the old wood leaving marks on his bare skin. The head of the alpha’s cock lines up with his wet cunt, and Merle realizes he hadn’t even noticed the alpha getting himself out. With one brutal thrust, Rick drives home, hand covering the omega’s mouth as Merle lets out a scream.

“We have to be quiet, Mer. The pack will hear if we don’t,” the hand is removed, falling to grip his hip tight as the alpha pounds into him. 

“So what if they hear, not like where in some secret relationship or something,” he hears Rick chuckle low against his throat.

“What ‘bout the kids? You want them to walk in on us?”

“Not the…” a particularly hard thrust straight into his G-spot leaves him breathless. “First time...asshole.”

Rick smirks against the omega’s neck, continuing his brutal thrusts. Merle’s legs wrap tighter around his alpha’s waist as he bites down on Rick’s claiming mark. Rick growls, thrusting harder until he feels his knot finally forms. Their lips lock as Rick pushes in his knot. Merle whines low, whole body shaking as his climax hits. 

Rick barely holds them against the barn wall, both moaning into the kiss as they come down from their highs. When the knot finally deflates, the alpha pulls out, and slowly lowers them to the ground.

“Gotta tell ya babe, I kinda miss having a bed to do this on.”

Rick grunts, pulling the omega closer to him, covering their naked bodies with a thin blanket. “Yeah, well, maybe one of these days we’ll find a nice comfy bed and then we can spend all day in it.”

“Ha! That’d be great!” Merle rests his head on the alpha’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat there. “We’ll find a home, Rick, one day.”

“I know Mer, I know.”

Rick listens as the omega falls into a soundless sleep, wishing he could do the same. But the uncertainty of tomorrow weighs heavy on his mind.


End file.
